Race witch mountain
by Raven Winter
Summary: Dani is Jacks daughter with a fear of strangers blood and small spaces. while going to work with her dad , they went two teenage twins who are aliens. will a certain alien boy help her? and trust her? rated t to be safe
1. Chapter 1

My name is Dani and im the daughter of Jack Bruno. My mom died when I was 6 when me and my family were robbed. After that , I got the fear of small spaces , strangers , and blood. Most of the time, Dad leave me alone at home. But today , I wanted to go with him to see what he does. Dad let me go , maybe it would overcome my fear of strangers and small spaces. Nothing can cure me of my fear of blood.  
>As we walked to the taxi , 2 men came up to us. I froze and tensed up. I forgot what they said. All of the sudden I saw them knocked down into the car. I quickly got in the car before seeing any blood. I looked up in the rear view mirror and screamed. Two blonde teens were sitting in the back seat. Dad stopped the car after noticing them too. " who are you?" Dad asked. " Im Seth and this is my sister Sarah," the boy said. Then there was a whole bunch of questions. Suddenly a wad of money was shot in our faces. <em>Wow I thought<em>. " what's your duaghter's name?" Sarah asked. " how do you know that im his daughter ? " I asked. " Dani," Dad scoled. " sorry about that she doesn't go out much. She doesn't like people much. Thus Explaining the scream. Her name is Daniella or Dani."  
><em>I suddenly had a flashback of the night of the murder. Me and Mom were on the way home with $100 in cash. Suddenly , a group of men jumped us. " Dani , run to Daddy , and don't look back ," Mom said . I nodded and ran home. By the time , I got dad and found mom , it was too late. She was raped and killed by a single bullet. <em>I tried to force back the tears.  
>" Jack Bruno , there are black cars following us in a matter of pursuit," Sara said. " Relax , im just going to let them pass," Dad said . Sara and Seth looked at each other worriedly. " Dad!" I shouted as the SUV swarved to a stop. " Dani hurry to the back ," Dad shouted. I nodded. I got into the back between Seth and Sara. I bumped into Seth and landed onto his lap. His face turned red and I felt mine turn red as well. I got off of him and put my seat belt on. Then I put my head down til everything stoped spinning. " is everyone ok?" Dad asked . " We are .." Sara said, " fine," seth panted. Why was he panting I thought. " dani what about you ," dad asked me . " fine , as soon I stop being dizzy," I commented. He chuckled.<br>We kept going with me still in the back. Some how I felt safe when I was near Seth. Suddenly we stopped and there was an old house. They gave Dad the money and left. Dad told me to stay in the car. Me somehow being subborn followed him. " Seth, Sara? " I whispered. Suddenly a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me down. I was looking into a pair of blue eyes. " What are you doing ," Seth hissed. " I may not know you guys very well but I know when someone has a secret or is in trouble. Right now you are both," I said. Seth glared at me and I glared back. Suddenly , something happened so fast , my brain couldn't process it to even write it . all I know that suddenly I was looking at a pimp out fridge. I walked in following Seth and Sara with my dad behind us. At first it was dark and im afraid of the dark , so I grabbed the clostest hand I could fine. It was Serh's. I blushed and even in the dark , I could tell he was too. Suddenly I saw the most amazing alien like rainforest without the animals of course.


	2. Chapter 2

My name is Dani and im the daughter of Jack Bruno. My mom died when I was 6 when me and my family were robbed. After that , I got the fear of small spaces , strangers , and blood. Most of the time, Dad leave me alone at home. But today , I wanted to go with him to see what he does. Dad let me go , maybe it would overcome my fear of strangers and small spaces. Nothing can cure me of my fear of blood.  
>As we walked to the taxi , 2 men came up to us. I froze and tensed up. I forgot what they said. All of the sudden I saw them knocked down into the car. I quickly got in the car before seeing any blood. I looked up in the rear view mirror and screamed. Two blonde teens were sitting in the back seat. Dad stopped the car after noticing them too. " who are you?" Dad asked. " Im Seth and this is my sister Sarah," the boy said. Then there was a whole bunch of questions. Suddenly a wad of money was shot in our faces. <em>Wow I thought<em>. " what's your duaghter's name?" Sarah asked. " how do you know that im his daughter ? " I asked. " Dani," Dad scoled. " sorry about that she doesn't go out much. She doesn't like people much. Thus Explaining the scream. Her name is Daniella or Dani."  
><em>I suddenly had a flashback of the night of the murder. Me and Mom were on the way home with $100 in cash. Suddenly , a group of men jumped us. " Dani , run to Daddy , and don't look back ," Mom said . I nodded and ran home. By the time , I got dad and found mom , it was too late. She was raped and killed by a single bullet. <em>I tried to force back the tears.  
>" Jack Bruno , there are black cars following us in a matter of pursuit," Sara said. " Relax , im just going to let them pass," Dad said . Sara and Seth looked at each other worriedly. " Dad!" I shouted as the SUV swarved to a stop. " Dani hurry to the back ," Dad shouted. I nodded. I got into the back between Seth and Sara. I bumped into Seth and landed onto his lap. His face turned red and I felt mine turn red as well. I got off of him and put my seat belt on. Then I put my head down til everything stoped spinning. " is everyone ok?" Dad asked . " We are .." Sara said, " fine," seth panted. Why was he panting I thought. " dani what about you ," dad asked me . " fine , as soon I stop being dizzy," I commented. He chuckled.<br>We kept going with me still in the back. Some how I felt safe when I was near Seth. Suddenly we stopped and there was an old house. They gave Dad the money and left. Dad told me to stay in the car. Me somehow being subborn followed him. " Seth, Sara? " I whispered. Suddenly a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me down. I was looking into a pair of blue eyes. " What are you doing ," Seth hissed. " I may not know you guys very well but I know when someone has a secret or is in trouble. Right now you are both," I said. Seth glared at me and I glared back. Suddenly , something happened so fast , my brain couldn't process it to even write it . all I know that suddenly I was looking at a pimp out fridge. I walked in following Seth and Sara with my dad behind us. At first it was dark and im afraid of the dark , so I grabbed the clostest hand I could fine. It was Serh's. I blushed and even in the dark , I could tell he was too. Suddenly I saw the most amazing alien like rainforest without the animals of course.


End file.
